Twilight Bites Reality
by ThePurpleUnicorns
Summary: Two sisters, Pyper and Shayla Harper, go to school one day thinking it's going to be a normal day, but they were wrong. They somehow end up in the Twilight world, where they know what's going to happen in the future, and completely change the story from beginning to end. Together the two sisters turn the Twilight world upside down.
1. Chapter 1-3

**A/N:** These chapters alternate between Pyper and Shay's P.O.V's. The very first one starts out as Pyper and then the next one is in Shay's and so on. This is our first book and we have a second one that we're posting on here :3 So we hope you like it!

Just A Normal Morning... Or is it?

"Good morning Ms. Angel." My sister, Shay, and I greeted as we entered the school library, like we did every morning. It was late start, so we had an extra fifteen minutes. We sat down at the table and talked to our friends.

"Hey guys." I greeted sitting down. Shay sat down next to me.

"You ain't got no pancake mix!" One of our many friends yelled.

"No, but we've got your syrup, so you're screwed!" Shay and I said at the same time, grinning. We all burst out laughing.

"Robert Pattinson definitely ain't got no pancake mix." I said once we calmed down.

"I know, right?" Shay said, grinning. "But Jasper definitely has pancake mix." I rolled my eyes.

"Jasper isn't real he's a fictional character in a book." She stuck her tongue out at me.

"So what, he still got pancake mix." She said rolling her eyes.

"I have pancake mix." Ms. Angel said smiling, but looking majorly confused. I rolled my eyes. She returned to shelving books.

"Of course she would say that." Shay said laughing at the end. We laughed too. As our friends departed, Shay and I ended up falling asleep on the table.

Forks... That's right Forks, WA

When I opened my eyes, Pyper was still unconscious. But I couldn't sleep with cold hands checking my pulse! I met a pair of amber eyes and started screaming in excitement. "Carlisle!" I yelled hugging him. He was startled by this to say the least. I couldn't help it! I was face to face with a vampire! How amazing is that?! Pyper jerks awake and falls off the cozy couch head first.

"Shay, I'm gonna kill you if you don't SHUT UP!" Pyper yelled at me. She suddenly got calm. I could feel a fuzziness that wanted me to sleep, but then I saw... Jasper! I immediately let go of Carlisle and I couldn't help it, but I fainted. When I awoke, I smelled skittles! I looked around. Bella had them. I tackled her to the ground. "I need to go find a shower and new clothes. You guys can handle her for the day." Pyper said as she walked out.

"No!" Rosalie and Edward yelled at the same time. Alice came gracefully down the stairs in an adorable mini dress and black leggings; no shoes, my kind of style.

"You guys are so rude!" She scolded. "I will take her on if you don't like company anymore." She smiled at me and I smiled back, brilliantly. I couldn't believe Alice was talking to me! Edward laughed at that. I threw a skittle at him and it went in his mouth. His face scrunched up in distaste and grumbled, walking away. Alice and I cracked up laughing. Alice asked me if she could give me a makeover. I told her nothing too girly. She frowned but agreed. I ended up in a baby doll tee and a cute jean skirt with blue leggings. Me and her are the exact same size! Jasper told me I looked adorable. He had brought me some ice cream and without thinking I tripped. It hit Rose in the head. She shrieked and stormed off, stilettos stomping and everything. I couldn't help but smile. That was when Pyper got back.

Just a Normal Day...For Real This Time?

"Alright, how much damage did you cause?" I asked noticing the ice cream-covered Rosalie. I was now wearing some blue jeans, a black tee shirt with Gir on the front, a hoodie worn over it that had the words 'I bite', and some plain black converse.

"Why do you always assume that I cause damage?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because there's ice cream on Rosalie's head and Edward was grumbling some not-so-nice things and mentioned your name a couple of times?" She rolled her eyes, slightly giggling. I noticed she was wearing different clothes. "So, where are we staying?"

"Good question." She said looking a little confused. I rolled my eyes. Typical sister. Someone chuckled from the doorway. I looked and saw Edward.

"So have any fun with my sister?" He shuddered.

"Don't remind me." I chuckled.

"I had fun!" Alice said grinning. Edward rolled those amber orbs of his.

"Of course you did." He said shaking his head. Just then my stomach growled.

"Guess I forgot to get something to eat." I said shrugging.

"What would you like to eat?" Esme asked walking up behind Edward.

"Pancakes." I said trying to keep a straight face, but failed miserably. Shay and bursted out laughing. They all stared at us strangely. I don't blame them. I probably would have done the same thing if I didn't know what was going on. We finally calmed down. "I'm serious about the pancakes though." Shay giggled. Esme nods and walks away without saying a word.

"Did I miss anything?" Emmett asked grinning as he walked in.

"Just these two laughing like mad women." Edward muttered. That got us laughing again. When we finally stopped, he asked, "Done?"

"For now." We said at the same time, grinning. He sighed.

"So why were you two laughing?" Jasper asked as though he wasn't sure he really wanted to know.

"Omg! They don't know!" Shay said after gasping. "How can they not know?!" She was starting to freak out.

"Shay, calm thy self." She took in a deep breath and lets it out. "Good, now not everyone has seen or heard of the video. I haven't even watched it."

"True, true, but we should totally make them watch it." She said smirking. I chuckled.

"We should." I said smirking too. "But I think it would be best if we just told them about it." She pouted. I rolled my eyes.

"Well you ain't got no pancake mix!"

"No, but I got your syrup, so you're screwed!" We cracked up laughing. The expressions on the others' faces were priceless. We finally stopped laughing, but Shay was still giggling. "And that my friend is why we were laughing." I said to Jasper. Edward smacked his forehead, causing Shay to giggle more and me to almost laugh.

"Of course you two would laugh and joke about something as stupid as that." He said rolling his eyes. Emmett laughed.

"I want to see this video." I chuckled.

"Take me to a computer and I'll show it to you." Shay said grinning. He nods and she, Alice, and Jasper followed him.

"What, you're not going with them?" Edward asked his eyebrows raised. I rolled my eyes.

"Nope, just talking about them makes me hungrier." I said shrugging. "And besides, Shay gets on my nerves a little and don't get me wrong, I love my sister, it's just that there's only so much I can take." I said going out the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Kitchen, I'm starving." He rolled his eyes and followed me down the stairs. Bella and the now ice-cream less, Rosalie were talking on the couch. I shrugged and went into the kitchen. Esme smiled and sat a plate of pancakes down on the table with syrup. "Do you have any peanut butter?"

"Of course." She said and gave me the jar.

"Thank you." She nods and exits the kitchen. I put the peanut butter on my pancakes and then I drowned them in syrup. I licked my lips and then dug in. By the time Esme reappeared, I was already finished with them and had washed the dishes I dirtied. I was just putting the syrup and peanut butter away. She was shocked to say the least.

"You didn't have to put those away."

"Oh but it's kind of rude for a guest not to help clean up." She smiled.

"You're very kind."

"Thank you." Then Shay walked in with Alice.


	2. Pretty, Pretty Dressup Party

Accommodations

"Who's real kind?" I asked as I walked in. Alice and I had just finished watching the video with Emm and Jazz.

"I am." Pyper boasted proud of herself. I rolled my eyes at her while Alice giggled. "I'm gonna stay here and you are staying in La Push." Pyper said matter of factly.

"No!" Alice and I shriek at the same time.

"Yes!" Rose and Edward half mutter, half yell.

"You two are so rude!" Esme scolds. "I raised you to be proper and kind, not mongrels!" Rose just rolled her eyes. Edward looked apologetic. "Rosalie, just because of your attitude, you are rooming with Pyper.'

"What!?" Rose and Pyper shrieked at the same time.

"I'd rather room with Emmett!" Pyper said and I knew from experience that, that wasn't a complement.

"Yes!" Emmett roared. "New roomie!" Pyper just rolled her eyes at him.

"I wanna room with Shay." Alice piped up. I hugged her quickly and sighed contently. I knew the Twilight world was here I belonged. As a way of compromise, Esme said,

"Pyper, you will have Rose's room and rose will stay downstairs when you are there, so you never are sharing a room. We will start work immediately and turn the cottage into a nice place for you two to live."

"Or," Alice pitched in. "You can add one more room and Shay and I will share my room." Just then Carlisle walked in.

"I think I like your idea, Alice." He wrapped Esme in a hug and I took that as my cue to leave. So did everyone else. Alice and I bounded upstairs to our room. She asked what I wanted in our room and I told her bookshelves. I like books and want a pair of wooden bookshelves I can paint so each shelf is a different color. I like colors and the room had lots of clothes, but little actual color. We set to work on planning and soon had a plan made up to hand into Carlisle so we could get everything.

"Don't bother," She said. "He doesn't care what we buy." It felt rude to just buy it, though, so I asked and planned anyway.

"I like it girls," He said with a smile. "It's nice to see Alice finally happy to share a room. She hates having Rose in there."

"That's just because Rose tries to change everything." Alice says. "Always wants more pink! I like purple!" I laughed at that. Alice looked at me questioningly. "What's so funny?"

"Purple is my favorite color." I told her. She gasps.

"Mine too!" She said happily. Alice and I started going on about all our favorite things and then Carlisle mentioned school. Emmett and Rose were seniors like Pyper, while Edward, Alice, Jasper, and I were juniors. He said we needed to register in the morning. I grew tired and went to bed.

Shopping

I smirked as Rosalie glared at me. "Don't worry I won't change it too much." She growled. I rolled my eyes at her. "I was just kidding. It's your room, so I'm not going to change anything, jeez."

"Darn, and to think I was going to get a new roomie." Emmett said grinning. I rolled my eyes at him. Esme sighed and went out the back door. Edward rolled his eyes and went to his piano. Emmett went to the couch and watched TV with Jasper following him.

"So, is there anything you want from your room before I go to bed?" I asked Rosalie. She sighed and headed for the stairs. I followed her seeing as I don't know where her room is. She grabbed some things and left, slamming the door a bit. Everywhere I looked there was pink. I cringed. I prefer purple, but oh well. I climbed into the bed and tried to sleep, but I couldn't. It was too quiet. I wish I had my fan that would help a lot. I sighed and decided to just stare at the ceiling until I fell asleep. I fell asleep around midnight. When I woke up, Shay was yelling and I assume she's the one banging on the door.

"Get up!" I sighed and got up. I brushed out my hair with my fingers and opened the door.

"What time is it?" She stopped pounding on the door and grinned.

"Seven in the morning."

"Did you really have to get me up at SEVEN in the morning?"

"Yup, we've got to go get registered at school silly!" I rolled my eyes, then she grabbed my arm and practically dragged me into what I assume is her and Alice's room. She pulled me into the closet and went looking for clothes, I guess.

"You do know that I won't fit into her clothes, right?" She looked up from what she was doing and frowned.

"I guess so."

"Oh, I know! You can borrow Rose's clothes!" Alice said like it was the greatest idea in the world. I heard someone growl downstairs. "Oh come on! She doesn't have any other clothes!" Rose walks in forcefully puts a wad of cash in my hands and leaves. Shay pouted.

"That's not fair." Then Alice giggles and slips a wad of cash into Shay's hands. "Yay, shopping!" I sighed. Then they both each grab one of my wrists and drag me out to the garage and into Edward's shiny, silver Volvo. Once inside and buckled up, Alice hits the gas pedal and we sped down the driveway and out onto the high way. "So where are we going?"

"Port Angelas." Alice said as we passed the sign that read, 'You are now leaving Forks.' That's nice to know. I thought rolling my eyes. We parked into a parking spot at the mall and got out. We went to several stores, trying on clothes and stuff. I got a lot of jeans and a lot of graphic tees. We stopped at Vintage Stock and I got a lot of Kingdom Heart shirts, including accessories. I ended up explaining what Kingdom Hearts is to Alice. We were done by lunch and decided to go eat in the cafeteria there. We also had ice-cream. Shay got an Oreo blast and I got a cookie dough blast. Shay ended up getting some on her pants. I laughed.

"What?" She asked confused. I grinned.

"You got white stuff on your pants." She laughed.

"Of course you would bring that up." She said once she calmed down. Then for some reason Emmett popped up out of nowhere.

"Hey guys." He greeted, grinning. Then he saw Shay wiping the ice-cream off of her pants. "Dude, you got white stuff on your pants!" Alice smacked her forehead as we all cracked up laughing.

"I know, right!?" I said in between laughs.

"White stuff?" Jasper asked also popping up out of nowhere. Shay looked like she almost had a heart attack. I chuckled.

"Yes Jazz, white stuff." She said, grinning. He was still confused. Emmett rolled his eyes.

"How can you not get it?" I asked in disbelief. He shrugs.

"Wow." Shay said dragging out the word.

"Dude, we've got to go get registered."

"Oh yeah, let's go!" Shay yelled and stood up, dropping her ice-cream on poor Jasper as she did. I laughed.

"You got a lot of white stuff on your pants!" Emmett and Shay yelled, laughing. Alice got up and tried to clean it up, but Jasper stopped her and went into the nearest store. Twenty minutes later, he comes out with clean pants on and a bag. Shay ended up apologizing and freaking out, because as you know, she loves Jasper.

"It's fine, it was an accident." He said after a while. Shay sighed in relief and then Alice drove us to Forks high school. Once there, she led us to the office where we filled out and signed papers and got our schedules. Then we went back to the Cullen house.

School

I was up at five the next morning, excited, but very nervous. Alice saw me come down the stairs and immediately sent me back up. She put me in tights and a brown button down dress with cute, brown boots. She curled my hair and put on a head band. I went along with it this time, but told her tomorrow I was dressing myself. Then I ran and got Pyper up. "Wake up!" I screamed form down the hall. She could hear me, but ignored me. I ran in and jumped on the end of her bed until she fell on the cold floor. She grumbled a few curse words and sat up. It was six and we had to leave in an hour. She needs to get around. I slipped on the stairs and Jazz caught me. "Thanks." I mumbled turning beet red.

"Anytime." He drawled in a southern accent. Then he winked at me. I rushed off before I said something I would regret later. I ran to the kitchen to eat eggs and bacon with blueberry pancakes. Pyper rushed down and barely had time to eat a bowl of cereal before we rushed out the door. Pyper rode with Emmett to school, so Alice and I took her Porsche. I think Pyper is starting to like Emmett. Pyper and Emmett, it has a ring to it, kind of. I laughed at the thought of that. Then we were at school. Bella was waiting for us.

"Look," She said. "I can help you guys find friends or you can hang with these guys, but whatever you do, stick with someone or you will get the twenty questions and you look like you could do without that." She smiled at Pyper and looked nervously at me. I had all the same classes as Jasper so I gladly stuck to him.

I shared math, lunch, and P.E. with Pyper, too. Jazz and I had English first. They were going over Romeo and Juliet. I read that last year, so I ended up staring at Jazz the whole time. I can't help but think he is losing interest in Alice. A buzz woke me out of my trance; then to French. I never had French, but Jazz promised to help me pass. I honestly try to focus, but I got lost way too fast. Then math; I hate math. It's so easy, I hate it. Pyper plopped into the chair beside me right before Rose walked in, glaring.

Apparently Pyper has all of her classes; poor Pyper! Then we went to lunch. I grabbed a cherry Pepsi and a piece of pizza. Jazz made me get a piece of fruit. I grabbed from a huge bowl and got a banana. Pyper cracked up. Jazz actually got THAT one, and even he laughed. Needless to say, we are considered freaks now, oh well. Emmett cracked jokes all through lunch and they stopped being funny after the first few. Then off to P.E., which sucked. I can't play sports without hurting me and others around me. The sport was tennis. I threw out my shoulder and hit this weird Mike kid in the head. He had this weird look on his face. Jasper growled and he looked away.

Alice looked sadly at Jasper and quickly looked away. She handed me a note after class.

Shay,

I think it would be best if Jasper got with you. He doesn't seem happy without you around, so you can have him. No hard feelings, I promise.

Love,

Alice

I felt kind guilty and ashamed to be taking him, but then she smiled at me and urged me to talk to him. I told him what she said and he looked at her briefly, and then he wrapped me in a hug. Alice drove me home. She helped me pick out clothes for tomorrow and promised to do my hair and make-up. I went to bed early, surprised by how tired I was.


	3. Chapter 7-9

Confession

When I got home, I was in a bit of a foul mood, and that's because Rosalie was in all of my classes. Emmett was in a few. Rosalie wasn't a happy camper either, which brightened my mood, just a little bit. Later, I grabbed a piece of paper and randomly doodled. Have you ever doodled on a paper and then draw something you like, but can't draw the same picture again? Well, that's frustrating if you haven't and so I ended up crumpling it up and throwing it away. Stupid doodles. Later, I went downstairs to eat. Shay and Alice were talking about lunch and the whole banana ordeal. Edward rolled his eyes. "Honestly, you two are really immature."

"And you're not, Mr. Sparkilypixieface?" I asked, angry that he called my sister immature. Shay bursted out laughing along with Alice. Edward looked shocked and quickly got over it.

"What was that?" He asked his eyes narrowing in suspicion. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie entered the living room to see what was happening.

"You heard me."

"Pyper." Shay said warningly. I just rolled my eyes.

"They're bound to tell us anyways."

"Then you tell them."

"Gladly." I muttered annoyed with this whole thing.

"Tell us what?" Carlisle asked just as suspicious.

"That we know you're all vampires, and that Jacob Black and his two friends are soon-to-be werewolves and we know that Sam Uley and the rest of them are werewolves. Heck, we even know about your treaty with them." I said rolling my eyes.

"And may I ask how you know all this?" Well, they're not denying it. Shay sighed.

"You'll probably think this is crazy, but Stephanie Meyer wrote a book, or I should say four books about all that." She said hesitantly.

"She promised she wouldn't do this!" Alice said looking sad and upset.

"You actually know her?!" Shay asked surprised.

"Yeah, we met her not to long ago." Carlisle said.

"Then how did she know what was going to happen?" I wondered curiously.

"I may have told her a few things that will happen." Alice said smiling sheepishly.

"Alice!" Edward said glaring.

"What? I had no idea that she was going to use them in a book."

"So there's four of them, you say?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah but we don't have," I started to say, but was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"I got it!" Shay said running to the door. Later she says, "Um, guys? We have all the books now." She turns around and sure enough, the books were in her hands.

"I guess the order of things really wouldn't matter much anymore." I said as we flipped through the first book. We froze at a spot in the book.

"What?" Jasper asked curiously.

"The whole story has changed, completely." I said shocked.

"Except for the major events." Shay said pointing out that James still attacks.

"True, but he's not just attacking Bella." Shay's face goes pale.

"You're right." She whispers.

"What and who are you talking about?" Rosalie asked annoyed.

"Okay, we'd tell you, but we don't want to ruin things between Edward and Bella."

"What are you talking about?" Edward demanded.

"Let's just say, there's going to be some danger in the future, and I don't mean you hurting Bella." I said, grimacing. He scowls at me.

"Tell us anyways." Jasper said, firmly.

'Okay, but you're not going to like it." Shay and I told them what was going to happen with James and stuff. And I was right they didn't like it at all.

"Well, you two go to bed while we discuss some things." Esme said, and we nodded. We went upstairs, with the books, and went to bed. The next day at school, everyone was tense, but on the Brightside, I don't have Rosalie in any of my classes, and instead Emmett was In all of them, except for first hour, band. I love band. Emmett called me a band geek, and I said, "Thanks." He laughed as I grinned. We went our separate, ways. At lunch, we walked to the lunchroom and went to the line. We grabbed our food and went to the table. Emmett paid for my lunch even when I protested him not to.

Bad Mojo or Just Some Really, Really Bad Luck

Okay, so maybe things will change again. I can only hope that they do. Otherwise, I might not live to see the day this all goes back to normal. 'James is still targeting Bella.' I tell myself. 'But he is targeting you, too.' And the ending for wasn't so pretty. Edward looked at me questioningly. 'Don't tell Jazz. I don't want him worried.' I thought at him. The rest of the day passed in a blur. That night Jasper wanted to play baseball since it was stormy out. Edward said he wasn't up to playing and Alice said no, so there weren't enough people. Edward cornered me into showing him who James was and what I meant by a not pretty meaning. It would have been fine had Jasper not snuck in and read too! Now the whole house is in a panic over it!

I started crying and Jasper hugged me and comforted me until I calmed down. They are insisting on going to the game anyway now, so I hope they know what they're doing. Bella came too. Well, I hope this doesn't end in my death. We all piled up into Emm's car. Rose won't go, so Pyper is snuggling up to Emm. I predicted that would happen! I'm becoming a real Alice! Edward chuckled quietly at that. I stuck my tongue out at him. I hate making him happy! We showed up at the field and everything was going great. We were joking and laughing a lot. I was cold, but that was beside the point. I am always cold.

Then out of nowhere, Alice yelled, "Stop!" I knew what that meant, but couldn't help but freeze. Everyone but Pyper and I looked around curiously. That's when I saw them. Even just the sight of such danger made me pass out from fear.

Fleeing the Scene

Oh great, Shay just had to pass out. Jasper raced to her side and picked her up, hugging her to his chest protectively. Emmett was by my side in a flash and Edward halfway hid Bella behind him. James, Victoria, and Laurent kept walking. Their clothes were embedded with mud and leaves. Victoria's hair looked wild and wavy; like it was fire. Carlisle, tensed up, walked towards them. Emmett hesitated at first, but followed him. Jasper was suddenly next to me. He put Shay on my back, and when I had a good hold on her, he followed Emmett and Carlisle.

Shay muttered his name. I sighed and walked over to Edward, who wasn't far from where I stood. Carlisle and Laurent talked, Carlisle said some things James didn't like, and James tried to jump Bella, Shay and I and Jasper, Emmett, and Edward got all defensive and now James' little, sick game begun. Laurent, Victoria, and James left and we all went back to the house. Shay finally woke up. "Huh? What happened?"

"The game has begun." I muttered annoyed at James.

"Yes, now you, Bella and Pyper need to switch clothes." Esme said, hurrying us up the stairs. We went to Alice's room, switched clothes, and now we're all in Emmett's monster jeep going to the airport, with Bella protesting the whole way.

"Look," I said interrupting her, annoyed. "Maybe you haven't noticed but if we don't go, we'll get killed and I mean all three of us. I have nothing against you but if you want to die so badly, then be my guest, but don't go getting my sister in danger because you don't want to leave your dad, which will be fine as long as he's in La Push, and your mom and her boyfriend, who will also be fine."

"How can be so sure?" I sighed.

"In the book, you call her, she's not there, James tricks you into thinking he has her when he doesn't, and almost kills you. So your mom and her boyfriend are safe." She nods after awhile.

"Okay, I'll go." Thank God. I thought as Edward drove like a maniac with Emmett following us. Shay is looking out her window, but looks as though she's lost in thought. Probably thinking about Jasper. I thought feeling tired. Alice and Rosalie were driving Bella's truck, hoping to get James off our trail, and Jasper, Esme, and Carlisle are making sure Charlie is safely in La Push and keeping a look out for James as well, and I think they said something about warning Sam and the others.

We arrive at the airport and Edward buys three tickets to who knows where, and gives each us five thousand dollars in cash. We wait for the plane and as we did, Edward comforted Bella as she started crying and I comforted Shay as she cried a little bit too. Then Jasper and Alice appear holding two tickets of their own. Edward got Bella to calm down and Jasper took Shay into his arms. Shay calmed down after awhile when she figured out Jasper and Alice were coming with us. We all boarded the plane, Bella taking the longest and found our seats. "Hey Alice?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know where we're going?"

"Yup, but I'm not telling you, because I want it to be a surprise!" She said grinning, despite the situation. I rolled my eyes. Of course she would say that.


	4. The Unicorns ARE Purple!

Vacation!

I slept through the whole plane ride. Jasper made me, I'm fairly sure. We are in Paris! The city of love AND shopping! I wrapped Jasper in a huge hug and immediately started making plans with Alice for best times to shop and where to shop. Poor Pyper looked like she was stuck in her worst nightmare. We dragged her through shop after shop and whether she will ever admit it or not, she started to have fun. Jasper followed us, and didn't complain once about how much clothes we tried on or shops we went to, unlike Bella. When Pyper, Bella, and I got hungry we found a family owned diner that served Italian food. I had fettuccini Alfredo with a slice of Canadian bacon pizza, while Pyper had spaghetti with cheese pizza. Bella just had whatever.

James was stuck in the back of my mind, though no matter how hard I tried to think of other things. Jazz could tell I was sidetracked but figured I was frazzled from the long day. I could have sworn I saw Victoria following us, but I never saw her when I turned around. Alice talked me into going into a fancy dress shop. I knew I wouldn't be able to afford anything there, but she insisted on looking. We had passed the store repeatedly and a lime green dress always caught my eye. It was only fifty dollars because it was used, but I loved it. Pyper found a black dress she liked so we had some really pretty dresses, but Pyper had no date, and neither did Alice.

Bella didn't really want to go anywhere, so we left her at the place we were staying. Alice had a smile on her face that made me think something was up. It didn't take me long to see what it was. Emmett was following along behind us, but Pyper was oblivious. There was also a human boy about our age named Mark following Alice. She just smiled at him and he showed us to a nearby ballroom. It was a vacation, so I allowed myself to make a fool of myself, just for the night. Pyper got the same idea when she, finally, saw Emmett walk in wearing a tux. All of us looked amazing since Alice had been slowly working mine and Pyper's hair into perfect curls all day.

We had heels and everything! Neither of us knows how to dance, so we pulled the whole Bella at the prom maneuver and soon I found myself totally forgetting James. When it came time to leave, Pyper asked Emmett what he was doing here since Rose wasn't with him. Apparently she went berserk and left. I fell asleep in Jasper's arms. My day was perfect.

Losing Sight

After a day of relaxing, we all got down to business. Bella looked like she was having a panic attack and kept asking Alice if Edward called and I think it's getting on everyone's nerves, especially Jasper's. Jasper, Emmett, Shay and I were discussing what was going to happen next. Alice had all the visions that were listed in the book. Bella kept trying to get Alice to let her go back to Forks.

"I'm telling you that's a really stupid idea. I know you're worried about your dad and mom, but they're fine." She nodded but it was too easy. "And don't even think about calling you mom, because then that would lead James right to us." She glared at me, about to say something, but Alice's cell phone ringing cut her off. She left the room and I rolled my eyes. Emmett laughed and ruffled my hair. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"So how is this going to end?" Jasper asked as he pulled Shay onto his lap.

"All I know is that if Alice gives in to Bella, well we're pretty much screwed over." Emmett took my hand into his.

"Well, I won't let him have his way." He said protectively. I chuckled. Alice walks in.

"Edward said they lost track of James and Carlisle wants Emmett to come back, because they need an extra hand." Emmett nods, kisses the top of my head, and leaves, almost forgetting to let go of my hand. "And he gave me specific instructions to make sure Bella stays here no matter what."

"I have no problem with that." I said a little disappointed that Emmett had to leave. Jasper chuckled. I stuck my tongue out at him. Bella walks in and gives Alice her phone back.

"How can you be so calm?" She asks curiously.

"Because I know that it's pointless to worry about the others when you know they're vampires and will protect those nearest to you." I said tired of her constant whining and stupid questions. They all stared at me surprised. "What? It's true." Alice and Shay giggled, while Jasper and Bella just smiled. I shrugged. "So is that Mark kid coming or what? I'm starving." Alice scowled playfully and started dialing a random number on her phone. Twenty minutes later, the kid shows up and we go to a French diner and have lunch.

Reality Check

I woke up at three a.m. to the sound of panicky knocking. I wearily ran to the door. When I finally got it open, I screamed. Pyper stumbled in angry until she saw why I had screamed. There was a dead body on our doorstep! The worst part was that it was a girl about my age! I saw the flash of red eyes and blonde hair. Jazz came running up to me to make sure I was safe, but was surprised and overwhelmed by the smell of blood. Alice had to move the body and clean up in order for Jasper to go inside. He looked so disappointed. I knew it wasn't his fault, so I wrapped my arms around him. He sat me in his lap and then pulled out his phone. He must have thought I went back to sleep, because he called Edward.

They talked for a long time. It was more arguing then talking if you ask me. Jasper wants Edward to come kill James. He knows he is here and wants me to be safe. Edward thinks James is setting us up. I couldn't pretend to sleep anymore. I got way too hungry and restless to sit still. I got up to make me something to eat and found Pyper grumbling about there not being any food. I looked at the clock. It's five a.m., wow! Pyper being up this early was crazy! This must be a really serious problem to have all of us up. Even Bella was awake, but she was crying about missing Edward. I asked Jazz if he would go buy some food since we were all scared to leave. He said Alice went already and would be back soon.

I went and got Twilight to see how it ended now. It said the house was going to be attacked at six a.m. I showed Jazz and he called Edward. Jazz took the humans out back to avoid James' sight and we went to find Alice. I watched the time and kept looking behind us. I also constantly checked the book. It never changed. Edward and Emmett were waiting inside the house to kill James when he attacked. I pulled the book out at five fifty to read more. The attacker wasn't a vampire, but a teenage girl looking for money. Jazz went to call them, but it was too late. James had killed the girl. I started crying. I couldn't help it.

I keep causing MORE trouble when I try to help. I didn't realize Emmett and Edward had shown up until Edward said, "You're not causing us more trouble. You kept Bella from getting bit and James was right outside so I killed him. Unfortunately, the girl died first. Alice described to me what the first girl looked like and from what I was told, I recognize her. Her sister lives in the streets in front of the market in town. Her sister dances while Jade gets money from peoples' pockets. Jade looks to be about four. Who here is the best with kids?"

"Me." I said at the same time Pyper said, "Her." and pointed at me. So Jazz and I set off to rescue the little girl. I was starting to feel bad for the Cullens. First, two new humans in one day and now another little girl added to the mix. When we got to the market, there were lots of people. I had no clue where to start looking. Then I saw a pair of tiny dirt covered feet peeking out from behind a produce cart. I went to check it out and the sight was so sad, I almost started crying again. "Jade." I whispered. The brightest pair of eyes met mine and she whimpered and inched away. "Wait, sweetie! I'm here to help." By this point there were people staring at us, but I didn't care. This child needed me. "Can you talk?" I asked.

"Yes." She whispered in a scared voice.

"What's your sister's name?" I needed to get her talking to me. The best way to earn trust is to talk.

"Aurora." She said. "But I call her Rory." She crawled a little closer to me. Jasper brought me an apple he had just bought. She looked longingly at it.

"Here, you want it?" The little girl came up and took it cautiously, then sat right in front of me. "Your sister had an accident and she asked us to raise you." I said kindly.

"You mean she died?" Jade said matter-of-factly.

'Yeah." I said feeling bad.

"Okay, so who all is we?"

"For now, it's me; I'm Shayla, and my boyfriend Jasper. We are meeting up with a large group, but first can we buy you new clothes and stuff?" I didn't feel like I was talking to a four-year-old anymore. It felt more like a fourteen-year-old.

"Whatever, you're the parents." She smiled up at me. We found a nearby clothing store and bought just street clothes to bring back to her, so as not to draw attention to her. She got out of the rags and into her new clothes. I carried her home where everything was cleaned up and she got a bath. She had pale skin, my hair color, and the brightest green eyes I had ever see. Her hair fell in natural curls. When Alice saw her, she thought she could pass as mine and Jazz's daughter. That wouldn't work out too well, but maybe sister to one of us.

She still looked odd compared to how we were dressed. We took her to a children's boutique and told her to find some clothes she liked. She found one dress, three pairs of jeans, and a lot of shirts. She obviously has my taste. I laughed at that. Finally, she needed shoes. We got her sandals for the rest of the stay here, and tennis shoes and cute boots for Forks. Pyper just loved having her around, not because she wanted to help, but so she had someone to pick on. It didn't take long for Jade to know I was the safest bet for someone to call mommy. She was so adorable. I couldn't tell her not to. The day had flown by once this little angel came in. I was beat and so was she, so we went to bed.


	5. Chapter 13-15

Home again

So we all finally return to Forks. Jade has made her spot in this dysfunctional family of ours. Esme and Carlisle gave me Rosalie's room and built an additional one for Jade. They're still upset about Rosalie. Apparently, she said she was never coming back as long as I was here and to be honest, I felt bad about that. Emmett and the others keep telling me not to worry about it, but I can't help it. I hear things were heating up between Bella and Charlie, but that's none of my business. It was a sunny day out, so Esme and the others went 'camping'. We couldn't very well keep Jade at school, so Shay called in a good friend of hers, Ashley Greene.

That's right, Ashley Greene who plays Alice in the movie. Shay didn't mention the fact that we were actually living in the Cullen house. She didn't want to freak her out; I wouldn't want to either. In two hours, she was here and Shay and her talked some, and then we took off in Edward's stupid, shiny Volvo and went to school. After school, Ashley decided to stay in town for a couple of days so she rented a motel room and shay, Jade, and Ashley went out; finally some solitude. I spent most of the evening getting rid of all things pink in MY room, and replaced it all with either black or purple; yes, I like black too. Let's just say, there were a lot of big boxes filled with pink things. Now that they were all gone the room felt empty and bare. So I made a list of things I wanted in there. Let's see: fuzzy, black carpet, purple bed set, black canopy, purple walls and ceiling; sounds good to me. Maybe a few wall decorations here and there and I'm good to go.

I noticed that the closet was empty, so I simply put all the clothes I had in there. Alice is going to force me to go shopping when she sees how barren and empty it looks, even with my clothes in there. And I'm painting the walls black. Mental note: make Emmett help with painting and moving furniture. I went downstairs and made me some dinner. Shay and Jade didn't get home until eight thirty. I went to bed after a nice, hot shower.

Searching For a School

It was great getting to hang out with Ash for awhile, but Alice was so confused by her. I decided to take a sick day to get Jade settled in. Bella gave me Angela's cell number so I texted Angela asking about what school her younger brothers went to. She didn't text back, immediately, so I figured we could introduce her to the rest of the town first by shopping. We both wore jeans and boots because there was snow, but Jade didn't even have long sleeves on any of her clothes. I loaned her one of mine, but it was huge! Then I saw a note.

Shay,

I went ahead and bought Jade a coat. It is in the closet by the door.

Jasper

I was glad someone still had half a brain since I didn't. I went to the closest and sure enough, there was a cute, black coat with soft faux fur on it. It matched her boots so well, I had a feeling Alice picked it out. I put it on her and it fit perfectly! Now to the grocery store. We took Rose's car, since she wouldn't need it anymore, and drove to the only grocery store in town, the Thriftway. It was Tuesday morning, so a lot of the parents were working. A teen was standing at the register. She was popping her gum and engrossed in a gossip magazine about the latest hot shot relationship. Her name tag read Jessica, and although it welcomed us to ask for help, her expression when we walked in didn't.

I set Jade in the back of a cart and started shopping. Mr. and Mrs. Weber were the first to meet the newest member of our group. They were dragging along a sick, little boy by about her age, so I figured I would ask them about schools. "Our boys go to Spartan Elementary. It's right across from the high school she'd be right there if something came up." Mrs. Weber informed me kindly. The boy sneezed and she was quickly back to taking care of him. We finished shopping and I drove to Spartan Elementary. A stern looking elderly secretary was sitting behind the counter, unlike the over-joyed, red-haired lady at the high school.

"May I help you?" She asked rudely.

"Yes." I answered politely despite her rude attitude towards me. "I needed to get my sister enrolled. We are staying with Dr. Cullen and his family." She handed me a bunch of forms and told me to come back tomorrow. It was starting to snow, so I hurried home before the roads got too bad. Jade helped me make my famous skittle cookies for dessert. They are really good and only I know how to make them. They are Pyper's favorite. Then I decided to sleep for awhile.

Skittle Cookies

When we all got home from school, Jade was bouncing off the walls. "What's with her?" Emmett asked grinning. I groaned.

"Skittle cookies." I muttered as the smell of cookies in the kitchen filled my nose.

"What are skittle cookies?" Jasper asked. I sighed.

"You'll soon find out. " I said walking into the kitchen. They all followed. I grabbed a cookie off of a plate sitting on the island. Shay was getting a pan of cookies out of the oven.

"Hey guys." She greeted brightly.

"What did you do to that child?" Edward asked as Jade giggled like a mad child. I chuckled. Shay glared at him like a defensive mother bear. You're gonna get it now. I thought to him.

"Nothing, she's just having a sugar high; that's normal." She said glaring as menacingly as a human could. I took a bite of my cookie. Edward rolls his eyes and ends up going back out the front door. When we no longer heard his car, we all said 'Bella' at the same time. We cracked up laughing. We went into the living room to find Jade passed out on the couch. Shay rolled her eyes. She walked over to Jade and picked her up. Jasper followed her as she went up the stairs.

"Now you know what skittle cookies are." I said swallowing the last of my cookie.

"Cool." Emmett said grinning. Alice laughed. I went back into the kitchen and I basically snacked on skittle cookies all evening. Shay scowled when she saw that most of them were gone. Emmett laughed.

"You're a pig you know that?" She grumbled. I chuckled.

"Only when it comes to sweets." She rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at me. I chuckled.

"Well I get the rest of them." She said pouting a bit.

"That's fine by me." She rolled her eyes again and went into the kitchen.


	6. Expecto Patronads!

New Problems

Today is Jade's first day of school. The forms are turned in and she's all set. She's nervous, but who isn't on their first day? Alice had spent all morning braiding ribbon into her hair. It was gorgeous, but a bit much for school. I had dressed myself for once, so I was in jeans and a tee shirt over a long sleeved shirt with the black boots I showed up in. Jasper smiled as I came downstairs. "So," He said. "This is your real style?" He looked me over, and then smiled. "I like it." He said wrapping me in a hug. For once, I didn't lose my balance on the stairs. It's the boots, I swear. I never fall in them. I walked Jade into school and she walked cautiously into the room. The teacher smiled and led her to a desk. Soon, she was focused on a worksheet, so I left. School is the same as always. I dropped French in favor of working in the library.

It's much smaller than the one back home, but I hope to fix that very fast. Everything was going well until lunch. Bella hadn't shown up to school and Alice suddenly couldn't 'see' her, either. Edward rushed to find her. She was being attacked by Laurent, but he managed to get away. She had been bit, giving her the mark James hadn't gotten to. Edward decided to leave. They were all going to, but Pyper and I both got upset. I broke down until Jasper refused to leave. Pyper handled it by becoming silent. Emmett knew her too well not to notice. We both knew Alice would be the only thing that kept Bella from going suicidal. Edward left but I told them he would be back. Jade wanted his room but I felt bad knowing he would be back and wanting everything the way it was, so I told her no. Everyone's nerves are on high alert, but there is nothing anyone can do to fix it. I grew tired of being helpless, so I took Jade and went to bed.

Speak Thy Mind

I sighed as the house felt dead. Bella was a big part of it. Gradually she stopped coming over. So it wasn't as bad. I was angry with Bella, though because Alice is really upset about Bella not being there, and no one wants an upset Alice. I learned that quickly after I read the fourth book. One day, I was really tired of seeing Alice upset, so I left the house, leaving a very confused Emmett, Jasper, and Shay. I marched myself down to La Push, because I very well knew that Bella wasn't home. When I crossed the imaginary line, I was greeted by growls. I rolled my eyes and only uttered two words, "I'm human." Their growls choked off, surprised I guess. I ignored them and walked up to Jacob's house. I went up to the door and knocked. Billy answered. "Uh hi; I'm Pyper, a friend of Bella's." He nods thoughtfully.

"I think they're in the garage." He said pointing the way.

"Thanks." He smiles warmly.

"Sure, sure." I smiled back and walked to the garage. I heard Bella and Jacob talking as I got closer. I knocked on the wall, because I didn't want to be rude. They both stared at me like deer in a head light, their eyes as wide as saucers. I chuckled; I couldn't help myself.

"Don't tell my dad." They said at the same time.

"I wasn't planning to. Anyways, Bella I came here because Alice is really upset that you haven't been visiting and I know you're upset about the whole thing with Edward-she flinched and Jacob glared at me- but you're being selfish for not considering the feelings of those around you by only thinking of your own feelings." I said bluntly. I ignored the glares I got from Jacob. "I just thought you should know. " Then I left with a satisfied smirk. That's how much she annoys me. I could've said a lot of other things, but I didn't. I walked back to the house ignoring Sam and the others as I did. Once there, I was forced to explain what I did and Alice was very happy about that. Shay was happy about it as well. Alice was acting like her normal self all day. Esme was relieved to see that. I was just glad that we all went back to the way it was before, kind of.

La Push

Bella might have checked in, but I still had a feeling she needed someone to keep an eye on her. I decided it was time to go visit a few friends down on the Rez. Jazz wanted to teach Jade how to skate because it was a rare sunny day, but too cold for kids to be out much. I told him to make sure she bundled up and then left. Alice let me use the Porsche, but I only drove to Bella's house. I don't like driving much. She was just leaving when I got there. "Hey." I said, smiling at her.

"Hi." She said but looked confused to see me.

"Mind if I join you?" I asked.

"Actually," She said. "Jake just finished the bikes and we were gonna ride them today. You might get bored." Then she got in her truck and drove away. I don't give up that easy though. I drove down to First Beach to see what I could learn about the town. Maybe that would help me. I saw a boy who looked a lot like Seth and his sister before she went berserk with anger. When I started walking over he smiled and waved me over. I told him about how I was new in town and wanted to know the best hangouts on the Rez. He told me about bonfires and cliff diving. That made me remember Bella cliff diving, but by then, it was too late. I saw her start to jump. I pushed speed dial and the first number that was on there was Rose's. I was in hysterics so I messed up and told her Bella had died. She obviously is gonna call Edward but I need to get home, it's getting late.


	7. Chapter 19-21

Stupid, Idiotic, Egotistical, Masochistic, Suicidal Vampire

"Why would you tell her that?" I asked annoyed that what happened in the second book is going to happen, AGAIN!

"I'm sorry it just slipped out of my mouth!" Shay said looking like she was about to cry as Jasper comforted her. I sighed calming myself down.

"Well, I guess there's nothing we can do about it now." I said rolling my eyes.

"So what's going to happen?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, Edward right now should be deciding how he's going to get himself killed because he knows none of you would do it for him. So he's probably at the doorstep of the Volturi right now." Shay explained.

"What does he decide?" Esme asked anxious.

"Well, he thought about creating a ruckus like flinging cars and stuff, but then he decides on walking out into the sun with his shirt off or something like that." I said trying to remember since it's been awhile since I read the book.

"Oh dear." Alice said gasping.

"What?" Carlisle asked.

"They're right he's going to do it!" So we all end up going to Italy because Shay and I refused to be left behind and then the most, suicidal girl I've ever met came with us, Bella. We made it to Italy and then Alice and Bella took off in a stolen canary yellow, Italian sports car. Around midnight, they came back with Edward. Bella was slightly shaking and Edward was carrying her. Alice was staring at them in concern. Shay fell asleep in Jasper's arms a couple of hours ago. Emmett was holding me and hugging me to his chest and I'm just about to fall asleep myself. Emmett kissed my forehead. Esme and Carlisle walked over to Edward, Bella, and Alice. They started talking but I couldn't hear their words as I started fading into sleep. My eyes were getting droopy and I soon gave in to sleep. I'd yell at that stupid, idiotic, egotistical, masochistic, suicidal vampire later.

Laurent

I woke to find Jade tiptoeing around looking for her shoes. "Jade." I said groggily. "What are you doing?"

"School's out and Daddy wants to take me sledding!" I stretched and got up.

"Have you eaten yet?" I asked.

"No." She said reaching under the bed. She finally found her boots. I insisted on making her blueberry chocolate chip pancakes. They turned out good and I made extra for when Pyper woke up. I needed to go talk to the wolves. It scared me too much to drive, so I called a cab to drive me around. I paid so he would drive with me all day. The wolves were in the woods, but when Seth saw me, he insisted on getting me a cup of hot chocolate. I gladly took it to go. Sam, I think, saw me with his big wolf eyes. He ran back and shifted and stuff. Yeah, it's Sam. He saw me walk towards him. I told him about how Laurent is a problem that needs to be taken out. I read and he wants to attack Bella so I am tired of dealing with him. He was always the most annoying in my opinion. James just had a sick sense of humor and Victoria wants revenge. Laurent is just a liar and backstabber.

Sam promised to take care of it for me. He really isn't as bad as the books make him sound. I headed home. Jade was covered in snow and laughing. I made her some peppermint hot chocolate; it soothes and it's warm. Pyper was watching the TV and has found some show in Japanese. I can't watch those anime shows unless they are in English. I decided to go spend time with Jasper. I haven't spent time with just him in awhile. He was in his room reading. When he saw me, he smiled and was in front of me before I even smiled back. He picked me up and walked back to the bed. We talked about nothing and everything all at once. It was fine because Jade was sleeping so I didn't have to worry about her. I needed this time for just the two of us (in my pants). I fell asleep in there with him.

Snow Day: What a Good Way to End the Day

"How can you stand it?" Emmett asked as One Piece ended.

"What?" I asked looking up at him. I was sitting in his lap.

"Reading the subtitles." I shrugged.

"I like reading."

"And what's the whole point of this show?" Edward asked walking in from the kitchen.

"All you need to know is that it's about pirates. Now if I explained it any further, you'd just get more confused. You understand, Sparkles?" I said slowly and grinning at Edward's new nickname I have for him. Emmett burst out laughing. He glared and muttered some intelligent words and went back into the kitchen. I chuckled.

"You just like confusing people don't you?" Emmett asked once he calmed down, grinning.

"Pretty much!" I said grinning back. I got bored with the TV, so Emmett and I went outside and decided to have fun by throwing snowballs at anyone who walks out of the house. Our first victim was Sparkles and boy was he mad. Emmett got him in the face and I got him on the neck. He just stomped off and got into the car, and took off. Emmett and I burst out laughing. Our next victim was Carlisle. Unlike Sparkles, he laughed with us. Our next victim was an unexpected visitor, Sam. He growled at us as we started laughing. I calmed down and apologized like the sarcastic, adult I am.

"Tell your sister that we took care of that leech." He said calming himself down.

"I'll pass it on and I hope you've enjoyed your stay at The Mad Cullen House." I said grinning. He chuckled and left. When he was gone, Emmett and I returned to throwing snowballs at people. Alice was our next victim and she actually threw some snowballs back. By the end of our snowball fight, Shay and Jasper had joined in and we were all soaked form head to toe; only Shay and I were freezing to death. So we took hot showers and Alice made us hot cocoa. After that, I was still cold so I bundled up with a lot of blankets. What? I can't help it if I'm cold. Sparkles returned later with a glaring Bella. Emmett and I sniggered. Sparkles wasn't glaring at us, but I could tell he was still mad. "Oh and before I forget, Shay Sam said that he and the others took care of the problem." She smiled.

"Good, he's annoying." I chuckled.

"I know, right? The little backstabber."

"Who are you talking about?" Jasper asked.

"Laurent." Shay and I said at the same time.

"Now all we have to do is find a way to get rid of Newton and Eric." I muttered annoyed. Shay bursted out laughing. See, those two are our personal stalkers. They always follow us around at school and try to show off in front of Emmett and Jasper. They also try to make Emmett and Jasper look bad when they really just make themselves look like idiots.

"Wait, why did those dogs kill Laurent?" Sparkles asked.

"Well, he was going to attack Bella and Sam and the others would've killed him anyways. At least that's what would've happened if the book didn't change completely." I said shrugging.

"Initially, it would've happened in the meadow when you left but since the book changed, well it would've happened at any time." Shay said as she skimmed through the second book. Sparkles was shocked to say the least. Bella didn't glare at me anymore. Her skin seemed like it was paler than normal.

"So you don't have to worry about Laurent anymore." I said, shrugging. Later that evening, I made some of my awesome macaroni and tomatoes, and Jade, Shay and I finished off the whole pan. Later, I helped Shay get Jade ready for bed and got ready for bed myself. I went to my room and climbed into bed. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.


	8. It's a Plant!

The Accident

Bella got grounded for saving Edward. I think that's funny. He doesn't but that's his problem. I was bored so I was flipping through the channels and found a GLEE marathon. Emmett rolled his eyes and tried to take the remote from me and Jasper punched him. He agreed to watch one episode and then he got the TV. I agreed because it's impossible not to get hooked just by watching one episode.

It was the Lady Gaga episode, which is one of my favorites. Just as I suspected, Emmett took the remote and turned the volume up and that's all. I love being right. Sam wanted to actually see me and talk to me. Jasper doesn't like it, but he lets me go. When I got there, I see he looks worried. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"There's a redheaded leech lurking around and I wanted to know if she was with you guys."

"That's Victoria and she's not one of us."

"Well, we saw her but didn't catch her because we weren't sure if she was friend or foe." I'm starting to think I'm being used as a go between for the wolves and vamps. It sucks. I thanked him for the news and took off back to the house. I was distracted on the way back with the thoughts of Victoria and how she was going to exact her revenge. I'll have to check the book when I get to the house. I thought and then not being a smart driver, I didn't see the gray fur ball in the road until the last minute, so I ended up swerving...right into a tree. I passed out in pain with tears running down my cheeks.

Protective Sister

I'm annoyed at Shay right now. She got Emmett into GLEE and he won't let me watch TV. So I was sitting there on the couch listening to Brittany and Madonna, bored out of my mind. I think Sparkles was enjoying this. "You have no idea." He said smirking.

"So you're admitting your name is Sparkles." I said grinning. That wiped the smirk off his face. He glared at me and went upstairs. Emmett bursted out laughing, but whether or not it was because of me and Sparkles, I will never know. Later the phone started ringing and no one got up to answer it, so I got my lazy butt up and answered the phone. It was Carlisle. He sounded really urgent.

"What's wrong?" I asked curiously. What he told me next made my eyes grow as wide as saucers. Shay had run into a tree. I dropped the phone and took off out the door, grabbing the keys to the Volvo. I ignored the cursing I was getting from Sparkles and took off out of the drive way. I sped to the hospital, surprised I didn't get stopped. I parked in a random spot and got out of the car, locking it so that Sparkles won't be any more angrier than he already is. I ran into the hospital and Carlisle met up with me.

"Fortunate for her, she only broke her arm and has minor injuries to her head. She has a few fractured ribs, but other than that, she'll be okay." I sighed in relief. "Where are the others?" He asked finally noticing I was by myself.

"I kind of left them at the house, but I took Sp-Edward's Volvo, so they should be here soon." Just as I said 'soon' an angry Sparkles followed by Emmett, and a worried Jasper, Alice, and Esme walked in. Sparkles looked more like he was stomping. "Hey I could have left it unlocked." He rolled his eyes.

"So can we see Shay?" Alice asked.

"You can, but she's sleeping." Carlisle said and then he excused himself as his pager went off. We asked for Shay's room number and went to her room. Shay was sleeping but she looked like she was in pain. I saw Charlie on my way in, so I went looking for him. I caught him just as he was about to leave.

"Chief Swan." He turned around and smiles down at me.

"Hello Pyper."

"Why did Shay run into the tree?" I asked really wanting to know.

"It seems an animal of some sort jumped out in front of her and she didn't notice it until it was too late." He said with an apologetic look.

"Where?"

"Near La Push." I knew it! Jasper didn't want her to go and she went and what happens? One of those idiots run out in front of her and makes her run into the friggin' tree! I was beyond furious. Again, I took off in the Volvo, but this time I went to La Push. I knew she went to talk to Sam, so I stopped the car at the invisible treaty line and got out. I walked to Sam's house and knocked. Jacob answered the door.

"What do you want?" He asked rudely. I just glared at him.

"Which one of you fur balls jumped out in front of my sister's car?" They all just stared at me shocked for a few minutes and then Paul slowly raised his hand. If it weren't for the fact that he was a werewolf, I would have beaten the crap out of him. "When she wakes up you better go down to the hospital and apologize."

"Or what?" He asked hotly.

"Oh, I have my ways." I said smirking. He shuddered slightly and then I turned on the balls of my feet with a satisfied smile and left them all to stare after me in shock. I spent the rest of the day at the hospital in Shay's room. Emmett, Esme, Alice, and Jasper tried to get me to go home and get some rest, but I refused. Sparkles left hours ago and probably went to sneak into Bella's room. Esme and Alice left to go get some clothes for Shay for when she wakes up and Jasper went to go get Jade. Carlisle popped in every now and then to check up on me. Unfortunately, Victoria showed up and went after Shay, but I stood in between her and the bed. Victoria ended up knocking me to the floor and on top of me. She growled and the last thing I remember is feeling a lot of pain.

Home Again, But Where Is Pyper?

My eyes feel like they're coated in ice. I passed out crying and now I am freezing. I remember seeing a grey blur and that's about it. My head is throbbing and the blurry figure pacing isn't helping matters any. As soon as my eyes open, I wish I'd left them closed. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Please don't let your sister kill me!" Paul is hysterical and immediately I know Pyper went overboard. I try to speak, if only to shut him up, but my voice is out. All that's coming out is little noises like when you lose your voice, and I'm annoyed.

I try to sit up and become very dizzy and fall back down. 'Great.' I think. 'The one time I want Sparkles around, he isn't.' I've adopted Pyper's nickname for Edward just to annoy him. Surprisingly he came in. "What do you want Shayla?" I pointed at Paul and waved, but Edward reads minds, so he told Paul to leave. Paul left as fast as he could and Edward left after him. I started to try to go to sleep when I felt a little hand on my arm. I opened my eyes to see Jade smiling at me and Jasper right behind her. I smiled back at her and she asked me if I felt better. I nodded and she asked why I wouldn't talk. Jasper told her I wouldn't be able to talk for awhile because my vocal chords were hurt.

That sucks. I got the idea of carrying a marker board around and liked it. That way if I'm ignored, then I could hit someone to get their attention. Carlisle came in to check on me and said I could go home. So Jasper drove me and Jade home. I went up to my room and there was a whiteboard and three markers, along with a note:

Hit me with the board and I will hurt you even more than you hurt yourself.

Edward

At least he bought me the board. Sparkles gave empty threats anyways. He would read my mind, not the board. There was also a bell, so I could get their attention, even downstairs. This would be fun. Now I'm going to sleep. I wonder where Pyper is.


	9. Chapters 25-27

Revenge

When I woke up, pain shot through my body making me groan. I heard soft murmurs and they were echoing off the walls. I opened my eyes and found myself lying on the floor with rope tied around my wrists and ankles. I was in a cave of some sort and the murmurs I heard from, oh God, newborns; about thirty of them. I focused on keeping calm so that I don't attract any more attention than I already have. Ugh, I hate this. Why did Victoria have to show up when we were in the hospital? Why not after Shay was healed?

Speak of the she-devil. I thought as Victoria walked up to me with a satisfied smirk on her face. The newborns got quiet and focused their attention on her. I got tired of the silence and decided to break it. "Okay, what do you want?" I asked annoyed.

She chuckled. "Patience, you know what I want."

"Revenge, yes but you want to get your revenge on Edward right?" She nods curtly. "Well then you grabbed the wrong girl." I didn't want Bella to get killed, but this chick needed to get her facts straight. She growled in fury and frustration. "Hey don't get mad at me, you were the one who made the mistake." Okay, time to shut up now. My conscious warned me, so I did. Victoria looked really angry and her glare, well let's just say if looks could kill.

"Alright, then I'll make him come no matter what. He cares about his brothers, right?" I did not like the sound of that. She smirked when I didn't answer. "Good, oh and don't worry, I won't let them kill you...yet." She said and laughed. When she left, the newborns went back to talking amongst themselves, ignoring me. Someone needs to find me and find me fast, because I caught some of the newborns staring at me with hungry eyes. I guess the best part is that the pain went away.

But I have a feeling that there's going to be more pain. Great, I have nothing to do and I'm really bored. I wish I had my music to listen to, or TV. I thought about going to sleep, but I don't trust those newborns. If only there was some way to turn them against her. That gave me an idea and I started planning it out in my head.

Shay to the Rescue

After a restless night of worrying about Pyper, I had to talk to someone. Edward read my mind and sent Jasper up. I had to write everything so I tried to make it short: CALL PYPER! I'M WORRIED! He pulled out his cell phone, dialed her number, and waited. I heard the click of a phone coming on, but all we heard was screaming and snarling. "I'll track the phone." Jasper said as I started freaking out. Where would Pyper voluntarily go that had lots of screaming and snarling? I got up and grabbed Eclipse to figure out what I could. Victoria keeps moving around. She isn't after Bella anymore because she has another hostage. I have no idea what to do. I start trying to scream but slurry words came out.

I decided to write for now: VICTORIA HAS PYPER! I threw the book at him and he read the page. "Edward, Victoria has Pyper, you have to go help her." Jasper said urgently. Edward just laughed.

"Why would I help her? She calls me Sparkles! I would rather never see her again!" Jasper took my board and hit Sparkles over the head with it, breaking it in half. Emmett walked in and laughed.

"What's going on?" He asked. They boys were fighting so I tried to talk.

"Victoria has Pyper!" I said but it sounded like I said something about water vapor. Apparently, Emmett understood. I let him read the page and he told Sparkles to go save his girl. Again, Sparkles said he wouldn't but Emmett is good at using his fists to persuade him. I refused to be left behind, voice or no voice. It was decided that we would leave immediately, but I fell asleep in the car.

Operation: Turn Newborns against Victoria Is a Go

I recognized one of the newborns to be Bree. That gave me a very good idea. I waited until she was close enough to talk to her. "Hi." I greeted her hesitantly. I wasn't really sure that it would work. She looked over at me curiously.

"Hi."

"Uh, why do you do what that lady says?"

"Because if we don't then we'll end up like the others." She said as fear flashed across her face.

"Does she ever let you guys go outside?" She shook her head 'no', sadly.

"No, but I wish we could. It's boring here."

"I know what you mean. So why don't all of you go after her at once? She couldn't possibly stop you all at once. Don't you want to be free of her control?" Bree turned this over in her head. She nods after a while.

"Yeah, but she's scary." I chuckled.

"Trust me, I've seen scarier." I said thinking of Rosalie when she was mad. I wonder how scary Emmett looks when he's seriously mad. I guess I'll never know. Bree looked to be encouraged by that statement and went to all of newborns, whispering each of their ears. For a while they all seemed to look at me curiously. Then Bree returned and freed me of my restraints.

"So what's your name?" She asked me sitting down in front of me as I sat up.

"Uh, Pyper."

"I like that name. Do you have any siblings?"

"Yes, my sister Shay."

"What's she like?"

"Well, she loves kids and is a very nice person."

"Would she like me?" She asked curiously.

"Oh very much so." I said smiling. Bree smiled back.

"Do you have a mate?" I blushed lightly at that.

"Yes and so does Shay. Our mates' family is filled with nice people." I said warmly.

"Are they coming to get you?"

"I'd assume so, yes." She nodded. My phone vibrated in my pocket. I pulled it out and saw that it was Jasper. I answered it, but just as I was about to talk into the phone, Victoria showed up and gave a scream in anger. The newborns froze momentarily but soon attacked her. My ears started hurting as screaming and snarls filled the cave bouncing off the walls making it worse. My phone ended up getting smashed thirty minutes into the mess. I scooted myself up against the cave wall so that I didn't get in anyone's way. Bree ran over to me, crying. I pulled her into a comforting hug. She sobbed into my shoulder.

Hours had passed and they were still fighting. I decided to take Bree and leave. I hope Alice sees me. I carried Bree out of the cave and took off into a nearby forest. I didn't want to leave Bree, because if I didn't she was going to get killed and I'd feel responsible for it. I didn't get far from the cave when Victoria, missing half an arm, was in front of me. I gulped and held onto Bree for dear life. Just as Victoria was about to pounce, Jasper jumped her and knocked her into a nearby tree. I sighed in relief. Emmett was next to me, putting Shay down on the ground. Shay ran over to me and hugged me.

"Oh God, I thought you were going to die." She croaked softly. When she let go, she gasped. "Is that Bree?" I nodded. Bree looked up and stared at Shay curiously.

"Bree, this is my sister Shay." Bree smiles widely and Shay takes her into her arms. Bree hugged Shay. Emmett pulled me into a bear hug and I hugged him back. I looked over to see that Jasper and Alice had Victoria headless and was burning her. "Not that I care, but where's Sparkles?" I asked curiously. Shay glared at the ground and Emmett set his jaw glaring at a tree.

"Edward said that he would rather never see you again." Jasper said softly. "So he's not here." Even though I don't really like Sparkles, that kind of hurt to know that he wouldn't want me around. I frowned but I didn't let it get to me. Emmett kissed my forehead. Jasper and Carlisle went to go check out the cave. It turns out the Volturi were there earlier and we missed them. Good, I don't want to mess with them. On the way home, Bree and Shay talked a lot and Bree warmed up to Shay quickly like I predicted she would. I ended up falling asleep because I was really exhausted. When I woke up, I was in my bed and there were bandages wrapped around my wrists, ankles, and head. I got up slowly and went downstairs. I ignored Sparkles as I went into the kitchen. I was starving. Esme smiled warmly at me as I sat down next to Shay.

"Emmett and Jasper are out teaching Bree to feed off animals." Esme said sitting a plate of eggs and bacon in front of me.

"Thanks." She smiles and leaves the kitchen.

"How are you feeling?" Shay asked.

"I could be better." I said taking a bite of my eggs. I spent most of the day watching TV or reading and listening to my iPod in my room. I never spoke a word to Sparkles or even acknowledged him.


	10. The Demented Potatos went on Strike!

Stressed Out

Now that everything was back to normal, I decided to go to school. Jade and I were the only two that went since Pyper was seriously injured and it was a rare, warm and sunny day. Bree didn't want me to go, but I needed to in order to keep from flunking out. Bella was there, too, but she ignored me mostly. Angela sat with me at lunch and I became friends with her. She really is nice. There were graduation signs everywhere, along with prom. I didn't even want to think about prom. I might be old enough to go, but that doesn't mean I don't feel like a kid playing dress up when I try on dresses.

School really passed in a blur and Jade went home sick, so I had nothing to worry about driving home. I still went slow and watched for wolves, just in case. Once I safely made it home, I checked on Jade. The school nurse said it was a stomach virus, but Carlisle said she was worried. With everything going on, I hadn't thought about how it might make her worry. Now that I think about it, we all had been pretty worried lately. She was just the youngest, so it was harder on her. I know school was out for now, so I needed to find a good babysitter.

Bree came in carrying dolls and toys for Jade to play with and that's when it came to me. Bree could be here babysitter. It would be free, plus we wouldn't have to worry about getting any other mortals involved. It would be perfect. I still had to go to school, so I decided to go to bed early.

Homesickness...Or is it just Doubt?

Carlisle finally let me go to school. He told me that he was impressed by my plan in turning the newborns against Victoria. Sparkles rolled his eyes, but I went on ignoring him and not saying a word. Carlisle seemed to notice this but didn't say anything. At lunch, instead of going to the cafeteria, I went to the library, because one: I didn't want to sit at the same table as Sparkles and two: I had to turn in a book and wanted to check out another one. It's weird, ever since the whole thing with Victoria, I haven't been eating much. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Shay are getting worried. I just wasn't hungry. Emmett walked into the library five minutes later. He pulled me into a hug and I hugged him back. "Are you hungry?" He asked worriedly.

"No, not really." I said as he kissed the top of my head. He sat me down on my feet and took my hand in his.

"If you feel light-headed or something, tell me okay?"

"I will." I said as I pulled a book off the shelf. I looked up into his unconvinced eyes and said, "I swear." He smiled and kissed my forehead. I went up to the librarian and got my book checked out. I'm feeling a little homesick and I miss all my friends. I miss all our strange conversations and weird antics that we have at lunch and in band. I actually miss our mom and dad and our crazy dysfunctional family. I can't believe I'm even thinking this, but I miss Carthage, Misery. I don't know how much longer Shay and I will be here, but I kind of hope we get to go home soon. I don't even know if this is all real. I'm so confused. I sighed inwardly as Emmett and I went through the lunch line. In some way, I wish this was all real and in another, I wish it wasn't. I wished that none of this even happened. Emmett paid for my food and we sat down at the table. I forced myself to eat because I knew that if I didn't, I wouldn't get the nutrients that my body needs.

Carlisle told me that he wanted to do some tests on me to see if it's psychological or just something else. Shay looked relieved to see me eating. It was time for us to go to third hour. I dumped my tray and Emmett and I went to class.

Surprise, Surprise

Pyper is back in school, Bree is adjusting nicely, everything was going great. So why did I have to forget about the one thing left to do? It completely surprised me when Bella came over wearing a WEDDING RING! I freaked, but quietly, because I didn't want to upset her more. Weddings should be happy, but I know the truth behind this one. Bella is soon going to die. Not that Sparkles will purposely hurt her, but it's still gonna happen. Bella is going to become a vampire and Jade is going to get a new friend. Everyone, except Pyper and I, were happy for her. We exchanged looks of horror, and then we both went upstairs. "What are we going to do?!" I frantically whispered to Pyper.

"WE aren't gonna do anything." She whispered back. "I'm staying out of it, Shay. They didn't know before and it all ended okay. So why is now any different?"

"Because we know what's gonna happen! We should at least warn them, Pyper. We have about everything else, so why is this any different?"

"Sparkles isn't one of their enemies. As much as I wish I could kill him, he is only doing what he thinks is best. By telling them that, Bella will get scared and leave. I just know she will. So, now tell me, Shay, is ruining both of their lives worth warning them?" Pyper had a point there and Renesmee has always been one of my favorite characters. So when given the option to save Bella's human life and never meet Renesme or have Bella become a vampire and have Renesme, I'm a sucker for kids. Now I'm going to bed. Arguing makes me really tired.


	11. Chapters 31-33

The Unexplainable Happens

Sparkles kept staring at Shay and I in suspicion all day. To tell you the truth, it's annoying. I'm still ignoring him though. When I got back in school, I was a little behind in classes. Therefore, I was having a hard time trying to grasp onto what the teacher was saying. So when we had time to do homework, Emmett helped me understand what was going on. I skipped lunch and decided to go for a walk. I wasn't hungry...again. I started to think about how Bella and Sparkles are going to get married. To be honest, I don't want Jacob to experience everything that he did. It just didn't seem fair that he had to experience all that twice even if he didn't know it. I found myself walking around in La Push. Crap, now I'm going to miss class and be even more behind than I already am.

Curse you brain! Why do you have to produce thoughts?! I ended up running back to the school and got my things from my locker and ran to third hour, thirty minutes late. The teacher asked me to stay after class. When I sat down in my seat, Shay stared at me curiously. 'I'll tell you later.' I mouthed to her. She nods and the teacher starts lecturing. By the end of class, I had no idea what the teacher was talking about and was about to fall asleep. I gathered all of my things and just stayed in my seat until everyone left the room. I stood up and walked up to the desk. "Ms. Harper, I know you just recovered from an injury, but I will not tolerate any tardies; especially when you're thirty minutes late." He said sternly.

"Well, I don't have an excuse." I said exhaustedly.

"I will have to issue a detention." I nodded. He gave me a yellow slip of paper and I went to fourth hour. Oh joy, gym. I explained to Shay why I was late to class and she just rolled her eyes. But I could tell that she was a little concerned. After class, Carlisle started to do some tests on me. In the middle of all the testing, he froze in shock and amazement.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"Have you experienced an extreme thirst after what happened with Victoria?" Now that I think about it...

"Yeah, but nothing that I've tried so far has worked." He nods thoughtfully. "What does that mean?" I asked already knowing the answer. I wanted him to say it so I can confirm that I'm not crazy.

"It seems you've somehow have been turned into a half vampire." Even though I already knew he'd say that, I was still shocked. What did Victoria do to me? What happened while I was knocked out unconscious?

"How is that possible?" I asked after a moment of silence. He sighed.

"I don't know, but I want to keep doing some tests so that I can figure it out." I nodded. Emmett walked in looking shocked too. "Emmett." Carlisle said giving him a nod. Emmett sighs and nods back. That night, I had my first lesson in hunting deer, vampire style.

Decisions, Decisions

With all that's going on, I'm getting a serious migraine. Of course Pyper has to be a half vampire. Out of the two of us, I've always been the one who wanted to be immortal. The only thing I fear is death and she has to be the one to get unending life. It sucks. I can't ask anyone to turn me because they'll think I've gone nuts! Sparkles thinks I'm psycho and is too disgusted with me to say anything to anyone about it. I decided to take a walk to calm down. It's not Pyper's fault she's half vamp. "What's wrong?" Jasper asks following me.

I decide to come clean and explain it all to him. "I want to be immortal and I know it's not Pyper's fault that she's half vamp, but anyways I guess what I'm trying to say is that I want to be immortal but I'm afraid to die."

"It's perfectly normal to fear death, but if you really wanted to be changed, I'll talk about it with Carlisle."

"Okay, but I need to think about it." Then I went home. Jade and Bree were upstairs playing, so I decided to cook some brownies with m&m's in them. Somehow baking always makes me feel better. Jade must have smelled the chocolate because she came running down the stairs as soon as they were done. While she ate, I sat down and did some serious thinking. There aren't any people I would really miss, seeing as I'm not in Misery, and I have no problems with being around blood. I knew Jasper was my soul mate so I would have no problems with immortal life.

The pain was going to be my biggest worry, but if it meant eternal life with my sister and the rest of my family, so be it. Once Jade turned sixteen, we would give her the same option. Pyper came downstairs. "What's up Shay? You're being too quiet for my taste." She said grinning. I smiled. I told her everything from how I felt to my decision. "If that's really what you want, then go for it." The only thing left for me to do was find Jasper. I told him and then decided to take one last nap before I became immortal.

Unique Ability

So Shay wants to be turned, huh? Well I guess that's really up to her. "How can you watch that?" Sparkles asked looking like he was fighting his inner self. I'm watching Sweeney Todd and right now he just slit Pirelli's throat. I shrugged.

"This is my favorite movie, how can I not watch it?"

"Doesn't the blood bother you?"

"Nope, especially since it's all fake and blood doesn't shoot out of a person like that."

"Then why do you watch it?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because I do." I snapped so he'd shut up. He rolled his eyes and walked away. At the end, Emmett kicked me off the TV so he could watch GLEE. I rolled my eyes and went outside for a walk. As I walk through the forest, I sung Epiphany from Sweeney Todd quietly to myself. Might as well, since it's stuck in my head. "There's a hole in the world, like a great black pit, and it's filled with people who are filled with shit, and the vermin of the world inhabit it. But not for long..." Adjusting to my heightened senses is hard. Sounds are sharper than I remember. I winced at the sound of a branch breaking. I looked in the direction of the sound and saw a mountain lion standing up. It seemed to have fallen when the branch broke. The mountain lion growled getting ready to pounce. I just stared at it in the eyes and willed it to go away.

I was surprised that it actually went away. That was weird. I'll have to tell Carlisle about this later. I continued walking in the direction I was walking in earlier. I walked until I came to the road that led to La Push. There were some wolves there. Sam, Jacob, Paul, Embry, and Quil were talking. They all growled when they noticed scent. "Hey guys." I greeted smiling.

"What are you?" Paul growled.

"Oh, so you noticed, huh?"

"Answer the question." Sam demanded. I rolled my eyes.

"You'll know soon enough." I said boredly. He growled. Then my phone went off. "Hold that thought." I said as I answered the phone. "What do you want Sparkles?" I asked annoyed. He growled. I chuckled.

"Carlisle wants to see you." He said through gritted teeth.

"Kay." Then I hung up on him.

"Who's Sparkles?" Jacob asked curiously.

"He'll get mad if I tell you, but he already hates me, so oh well. Sparkles, is my nickname for Edward. Feel free to use it." I said grinning. Jacob bursted out laughing. "Now if you'll excuse me, I must be going." Then I took off to the house, singing Epiphany getting strange looks from the wolves, but that didn't bother me. I made it to the house and went to Carlisle's office.


	12. Penguins are Muggle Dementors!

Choices

When Pyper came into Carlisle's office, it gave me a giant case of déjà vu. Every time some kid beat me up in elementary school, I would be sitting in front of the big desk in he principal's office and Pyper would come running to the rescue to sort everything out. Only now, it was Carlisle behind that big desk and I didn't need her to help me. I was confident in my decision that I never wanted to die. I would endure three days of the worst pain of my life to ensure I would never feel pain again. Carlisle tells my sister all about how I had "lost my mind" and "needed support" in being human, but she told him I was perfectly sane and that I had all the support I would ever need, no matter what I chose.

He had expected her to be firmly against my being turned, but she knew how much thought I had put into this. She reached over and squeezed my hand three times our way of saying we have each other's backs. I squeezed hers back and I knew we had won. He continued to state all negatives, but it wasn't anything I didn't already think about every day I think about it. The positives greatly outweighed the negatives. So Carlisle threw in the last chance hope to keep me human. He told me he refused to do it. That really did throw a wrench into my plans.

I really didn't want to put myself or Jasper in a dangerous position by having him do it. But obviously Carlisle wasn't going to give any other option. I went downstairs but Jasper wasn't there. So I went outside to sun bathe just one last time. I must have dozed off because I felt Jasper's cold hands on my back, carrying me in. I explained it all to him and he agreed to bite me. He was just about to bite me when Pyper walked in.

Teleporting

When I walked in, Jasper and Shay looked at me like deer caught in a headlight. Jasper was going to bite Shay. I rolled my eyes. "You know if you're going to do that, then do it somewhere less obvious." Shay scowled at me. I chuckled.

"Shut up, the way you said that, it sounds like we're doing something else." She said blushing slightly. I bursted out laughing. When I finally stopped laughing, I said,

"I'm not going to stop you."

"You just made it worse." She said smacking her forehead.

"I think you spend just a little too much time with Emmett." Jasper said chuckling to himself. I just grinned.

"Well, if you're not going to stop me, then why are you here?" Shay asked annoyed.

"You know why." She sighed.

"Yeah." Jasper looked uncomfortable. He sighed and then he bit Shay and let me tell you, she screamed like bloody murder. I kept a close eye on Jasper and then he started to go crazy. So I mustered all of my strength and pulled him off of Shay and held on for dear life.

"Emmett!" He runs in and grabs Jasper and takes him out of the house. I went to Shay, who was still screaming, as Sparkles, Alice, Esme, and an angry Carlisle walked in.

"I thought I told her 'no.'" Carlisle said scowling.

"Well, she didn't listen."

"And you didn't stop her?"

"No, because it's her life and she can do whatever she wants with it." He hesitated and started saying.

"Your sister is,"

"Is what? Crazy and insane? Well she's not." I said glaring at him. I picked Shay up and suddenly the room was spinning when it stopped, Shay and I weren't at the house, we were in a cave of some sort. I shrugged. Cool, teleportation. I sighed and put Shay down on the cave floor. I sat down and rested my head against the cave wall. First, I can will anything and anyone to do whatever I want and now I can teleport. I thought vampires could only have one power or whatever this is; unless they somehow obtained the ability to absorb other abilities or something like that. Shay stopped screaming an hour ago and I'm bored.

I was starting to get really hungry and not just for pizza. I didn't want to leave Shay, but I was starving. When I returned I was glad to find that she was still here. My phone went off telling me that someone had texted me. I checked the message and it was from Jasper. Where are you? How is Shay? How did you do what you did earlier? I chuckled.

I'm in a cave near La Push somewhere, she's fine, and I don't know. It just happened. When I picked Shay up, all I thought about was getting out of there and then the room started spinning, and when it stopped, we were in a cave. I answered back. He didn't text me back for the rest of the day. The next day, he came and told me to go back to the house. I unwillingly went back to house. Carlisle apologized for what he did and said that he was going to apologize to Shay when she wakes up. I forgave him.

Transformation

Three Days Later...

The excruciating pain finally went away. I guess that means I'm finally a vampire. I opened my eyes and was immediately overwhelmed. It was night, but I could see clearly. I was in some kind of cave, surrounded by trees. I heard something behind me and had barely thought before I was snarling at whatever it was. Through the red haze of my hunger, I saw that it was Jasper. He had a deer in his arms and it was suddenly in front of me. Jasper looked mystified. I devoured the deer very fast and was still starving. I saw a lake in front of the small outcrop of the trees. It was the closest to mirror I had. There was no sign of the freckles that once covered my entire face.

The main way you could still tell me was by my hair. It looks red with the mix of blonde and brown. I was wearing jeans and a normal tee shirt. I was barefoot, since I had been lounging in the house before I was turned. My hair was in two braids, but it would be shoulder length for the rest of eternity. I finally got around to asking where exactly we were. "The borderline of La Push. Your sister is trying to pick a fight, I swear. You must be starving, though, so let's go hunting." It was fun running through the woods, but I kept in the braids. That way I could hunt without my hair in my face.

Once I was satisfied enough for the time being, we went home. I couldn't wait to show my new gift off. "Hey Sparkles."

"I refuse to answer to that." Sparkles replied. And from the looks on his face he believed it. That was until I used my new telekinesis power to drag him to me, even though he was fighting it. He has to fix Esme's floor and the whole house was amazed. "Guess what my new power is?" I asked innocently.

"Hm," He grumbled, but I could've sworn I saw a smile on his face. This is when I saw Pyper.


	13. Chapters 37-39

I Declare War

I enjoyed watching Sparkles fix the floor. He growled at me. I just rolled my eyes. "You're just jealous because I have two special abilities or whatever you call them."

"Wait, you have two?" Carlisle asked.

"Oh yeah, I was going to tell you, but a lot of things happened, so yeah. I can teleport and the other one is that I can will anything or anyone to do whatever I want by just looking them in the eye." I said shrugging. "I ran into a mountain lion the other day and just stared into its eyes and willed it away."

"That's b.s." Sparkles said standing up.

"Since you don't believe me..." I looked into his eyes and told him in my mind to go dip his head into the toilet. And just like that, his body turned and he went upstairs.

"Where is...?" Jasper asked.

"You'll see." Sparkles came down the stairs, his head soaked and dripping, parts of his shirt was soaking wet, and he was glaring at me.

"I hate you." He hissed.

"Good." I said smirking.

"And why is he all wet?" Emmett asked grinning.

"I made him stick his head in the toilet." Emmett bursted out laughing.

"You do realize that this is war now, right?" Sparkles said calming himself down.

"Yup!" I said, smiling. Carlisle sighed and shook his head. Jade giggled as she and Bree entered the room. Emmett finally calmed down and stopped laughing.

"This is going to be good, I can tell." Alice said grinning. I rolled my eyes.

"This is even better than GLEE." Emmett said grinning too. Shay gasped dramatically. I rolled my eyes as Emmett started laughing again.

Joyness

I find it funny that I can bully around on Edward and he doesn't care, as long as I look sorry for it, but Pyper dunks his head in the toilet and he declares war on her. I mean, sure she's a brat, but so am I and he seems fine with it. "You're just slightly more like Alice in the fact your annoyances are not entirely evil. Your sister goes out of her way to annoy me." That was his response to my thoughts. I guess it's best for him not to hate me anyways.

I'm a pacifist therefore; I don't participate in fights or wars. He chose that moment to tell me all about the wedding. 'Joyness.' I thought sarcastically. "I'm wearing my combat boots, just so you know." I told him. He laughed at that, I guess thinking I was lying. I'm not. Alice decided to take me and Pyper dress shopping, which might not have been a good idea. We both are wearing black, just to prove how much we hate weddings. Jade is being the flower girl, so they are trying to force her into pink. If she's anything like me, they will fail miserably. I'm dreading the wedding, mostly just because it will be boring.

Bree is nervous to be around humans so soon after my transformation. Jasper said he would help me through it, but what will happen if something goes wrong? Jasper could lose control just as easily as I could. But being around Jade didn't bother me, so maybe I would do okay. Alice told me she was going to curl my hair for the wedding and she had bought blue contacts, so I would have a normal eye color. Then she led me to a mirror. I couldn't believe it was the same person. I had never been what anyone would call gorgeous but the girl in the mirror was just that. Now that I was ready, it was show time.

Wedding Pictures Suck

The wedding, where do I start? Well, Shay and I got some strange looks, since we're the only two wearing black. Jade got more strange looks as she settled on the color closest to pink: red. Not to mention she's the only one wearing red. I was a little surprised to see Jacob there. I guess he thought that he at least had to support Bella. Billy was there too. If Shay could sleep, she would've been sleeping during the wedding. I think I fell asleep standing up for a little while. Shay pinched me and woke me up. I glared at her. Emmett held in his laughter. I just rolled my eyes. Shay and Bree were doing well and didn't look like they were going to lose control. When it finally ended, I was so happy that I went to the house and took my dress off and put some sweat pants and a black tee shirt on. I put my fuzzy slippers on, pulled my hair back into a ponytail, and went back to where ever the reception is.

Alice scowled at me. I just smiled oh so innocently. Emmett laughed and pulled me into a hug and one of my fuzzy slippers fell off. Gr. "Oh, you poor thing." Sparkles said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes. Emmett put me down and I put my fuzzy slipper back on.

"We're going to take pictures." Alice said pouting.

"I'm sorry but I hate getting my picture taken." I said making a face at the thought of getting my picture taken. I know it's not of just me, but I hate pictures. She nods and gathers the others and puts them in a certain spot and then just before the picture was taken, she pulled me into the picture. When we looked at the picture, I was glaring at Alice and I was the only one not smiling. Emmett laughed and gave me a noogie, which messed up my hair, not that it wasn't messed up before. I took it out of the ponytail and brushed it out with my fingers. Then I put my hair back up into a ponytail. "Geez, thanks Alice." I said sarcastically. She laughed.

"You're welcome!" I rolled my eyes. I went to bed early that night, I was so tired. The next day, I woke up with my whole bed, including myself, soaking wet. There was a note on my bedside table.

This is my parting gift, I hope you like it.

-Edward

I just glared at it and got up. Oh well, I had Emmett take some things out of Sparkles' Volvo engine last night, so hopefully it will be stopping right about now. Shay helped me load my bed spread and stuff into the washer and I had to get a new mattress and a new pillow. I grabbed some dry clothes and went into the bathroom. I checked the bottles of shampoo and conditioner skeptically.

"Trust me, if he had messed with those, he'd be dead." Alice's voice said through the door. I shrugged and peeled the wet clothes off of me and hopped into the shower. After my shower and everything, I went downstairs and heard some shouting coming from a cell phone. It was Sparkles.

"So his car finally stopped, huh?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen. Alice was holding the phone at arm length and Emmett was laughing his butt off. Alice glared at me.

"If you're going to get back at him then don't do anything to where he's going to yell at me."

"Sorry, I figured he would call and yell at me."

"It's okay." Then she just hung up on him. I chuckled. He probably left me a strongly worded voice mail and text message.


	14. Her Royal Majesty, Queen Elizabeth II

Double teaming...or Something like That

I am so relieved that the wedding is over. Sparkles and Pyper are still having this petty war, only now I'm in it, too. Sparkles decided to put goo over the bathroom door, thinking Pyper would be the only one using it. I went to give Jade a bath, and I got gooed. I almost killed him then, but decided to paint his car instead. His stupid, shiny Volvo is now baby doll pink. That's what happens when you mess with the Harper sisters. Plus, I hate goo. I hate him, so he gets to drive a pink car with daisies and tulips all over it.

I really enjoyed decorating his car, but the real pleasure was all in his reaction. He screamed and ran immediately at Pyper, so I told him I did it. The look on his face was hilarious. He looked like I had whacked him over the head with a skillet. "So what?" He grumbled. "Now the girls are double teaming me?" Pyper and I smiled at that, but Jasper didn't find it so funny.

"If you knew how to control your petty games, Shay would've stayed out of it. Therefore, it's YOUR fault she is against you, not the fault of being a girl or a sister." For someone with the ability to control emotions, he really blows up when it comes to me. He asked me what I had done as retaliations, and I told him. He cracked up laughing and said he was in. Emmett said he was too. So now, it was the four of us against Mr. Sparklypixieface. I have a feeling things in this house are about to get really messy.

It's Peanut Butter Jelly Time!

I still can't get over the fact that Shay painted Sparkles' Volvo pink and put flowers on it. Well, he did deserve it after getting goo all over Shay. Sparkles rolled his eyes. He and Bella are getting ready to go on their honeymoon, so things are going to be quiet around here for awhile. "Don't worry I'll get you when we come back." He said smirking. I just rolled my eyes. I'm sure he will. He won't get the chance to if what I think is going to happen happens. "And what do you mean by that?" He demanded.

"You'll find out near the end of your trip." I said and then went to the kitchen because I was in the mood for a snack. Sparkles followed me.

"Tell me."

"It'll ruin the surprise." He just glared at me. "You can glare at me all you want I'm not going to tell you." I made myself a pb&j sandwich.

"What's going on?" Alice asked, walking into the room.

"She won't tell me what's going to happen on our trip." Sparkles said glaring at me.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Alice said smiling.

"You are no help at all." He said glaring at her. Right then I almost tripped and my sandwich went flying and hit him on the head, getting peanut butter and jelly all over his head. Alice and I cracked up laughing. He growled at me. That only made Alice and I laugh harder. Bella ran in and tried to get the peanut butter and jelly off his head.

"Darn, I always miss the good stuff." Emmett complained as he walks in. Alice and I finally calm down.

"Sorry, but this was purely accident." I said as he pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back.

"That's okay, next time; make sure I'm in the room when you do anything to him." He said grinning when we let go.

"I'll try, but I can't promise you that I won't." I said smirking.

"Hey, I got it all on camera, so you can watch it." Jasper said grinning as he walked in with Shay, who was laughing.

"Then we can post it on YouTube!" I said grinning too. Sparkles narrowed his eyes at me.

"You wouldn't..." He growled.

"Oh, you know I would." I said smirking.

"Well, this IS war." Shay said after she finally calmed down.

"I. Hate. You. All!" He said and then he stomped out of the kitchen, with Bella following him.

Bored and Oblivious = Bad Combination

Messing with Sparkles is so much fun, but now I'm bored. He isn't going to be around for awhile, so I'm trying to think of something to do. I watched GLEE with Emmett for awhile, but soon it was over. Alice had me go to school, but I left early. It was too much too soon, so I had to leave at lunch. Bree had stayed home because she was even worse than I was. I went home and talked to her until it was time to go get Jade. I decided to take her to the park, just to get out of the house. I'm getting tired of having nothing to do and I think the whole house is noticing. Everyone is trying their hardest to keep me entertained, but it just isn't working. I wanna go hang out with Seth. I have really become friends with him and miss seeing him.

I must have got lost in thought sitting on the bench because the next thing I know, it's dark and Jade is asleep in my lap. Also our car had gotten towed. 'Great.' I thought. Not that it would be too hard for me, but it might attract attention for a sixteen-year-old to be walking home in the middle of the night carrying a five-year-old. I had just started walking when I saw a car pull over behind me. I almost took off, but I smelled the wet dog that meant it was a wolf. "Hey, Shay," I heard a familiar voice behind me. Seth had shown up, almost as if he had known I was thinking about him. "Edward called me and told me that you were in a funk and you really wanted to see me." That took me by surprise. Why would Sparkles be trying to help me? But I wasn't the kind to look a free ride in the mouth.


	15. Chapters 43-45

Bored + Annoyance = Australia

Sparkles finally left, so now I have nothing better to do but to bug Carlisle. He's not as fun to bug as Sparkles is. I somehow managed to get kicked out of his office. He did it nicely though. That made me want to see how much it takes until he snaps, but that's not nice, so I won't do that. Hey, I can be nice. Besides, Carlisle was nice enough to let Shay and I stay. I thought about bugging Jasper, because his reactions are a lot like Sparkles', but Shay wouldn't like that, so erg! I'm sooo bored! I decided to flip through the TV channels. I stopped when I found a re-run of Bleach. Nothing like killing hollows to keep you from dying of boredom. Yay, death! Or is it violence? The world may never know... I shook my head at the thought.

"Having fun?" Emmett asked grinning as he sat down next to me on the couch.

"Yeah, killing dead things is very entertaining." I said rolling my eyes. He laughed and ruffled my hair.

"I heard Carlisle kicked you out of his office this morning."

"Well, that's what happens when I get bored. I go and annoy someone and they kick me out of whatever room that person is in." I said shrugging. Emmett pulled me into a one-armed hug. I hugged him back. Then I suddenly felt something being put into my hands. I look down and it was two plane tickets. They were plane tickets to Sydney, Australia.

"Esme gave them to me." He said grinning.

"She just doesn't want me to annoy Carlisle." I said grinning back. We both sniggered and when we calmed down, Emmett told me to go and pack a suitcase. I shrugged and did as I was told.

The Rez

Great, now Pyper was leaving me. I don't know how I'm supposed to stay sane without Seth and my sister. I was just getting settled in for a good pity party when I heard a knock at the door. I reluctantly got up and answered the door. I opened it to find Seth smiling at me on the other side. "How would you and Jade like to come stay the weekend in La Push?" He asked. I looked at him confused.

"But I'm a vampire I'm not welcome on wolf territory."

"I pulled a few strings and Sam agreed to let you and Pyper along with the humans on the Rez." I invited Seth in while I packed and got Jade ready. Jasper told me I could go but he didn't look too happy about it. I hugged him and left. La Push was beautiful, especially at twilight. I spent most of the night walking the beach, enjoying the sand between my toes. The next morning, I was greeted by Emily's smiling face, who invited me to meet the rest of the pack.

It was kind of awkward since I was a vampire, but soon they got used to the idea. Everyone started enjoying having me around. Jade played with Claire and actually got to act like a normal human child. Emily braided my hair and made me feel like a little girl again. I don't really know if I like it or not. I had a whole weekend full of running with Seth and laughing with new friends. It didn't take long for me to know La Push would be a good hang out, even if Jasper couldn't come.

But, like all good things, the weekend soon came to an end. Jade and I packed up and went home to find the whole house in a panic. Apparently Bella came home and no one told me. You leave the house for two days and the world implodes.

Rosalie Returns

Sydney, Australia was awesome! Emmett and I stayed there for a whole week. I had fun, although the thought of what's going to happen when Sparkles and Bella return from their honeymoon ran through my mind. But I didn't let that stop me from enjoying myself. I'm glad that I got the chance to get out of the house. Emmett and I are on the highway and are close to the house. Five minutes before we pulled into the driveway, my phone went off. "Hello?"

"Where are you?" Shay asked urgently.

"In the driveway, what's wrong?" I asked confused.

"Alice, she left, and Bella has already been turned and," She squealed here. "Nessie has been born!" I rolled my eyes.

"Did you have to scream in my ear?"

"Sorry, I just can't help it, she's so adorable!" Then she hung up. I rolled my eyes.

"Who is Nessie and why was Bella turned?" Emmett asked as he stopped and turned the car off.

"Bella got pregnant with Nessie, aka Renesmee Carlie Cullen, and Nessie was feeding off of Bella in the womb, so Sparkles turned her so she wouldn't die." I explained as we got the suitcases out.

"So...?"

"You're an Uncle." He grinned.

"Cool." I chuckled as we went inside. He helped me get my suitcase up the stairs and into my room. We went back down the stairs and into the living room where Jacob, Seth, Shay, Jade, Bree, Jasper, Bella, Sparkles, Nessie, Esme, and ROSALIE sat around on the furniture and floor. Rosalie ignored me. I just shrugged it off. Nessie touched Bella's cheek, a questioning look in her eyes.

"That's Pyper, Shay's sister, and Emmett, your Uncle." She said looking down at the little girl. Nessie nods to herself and Emmett walked over to her curiously.

"It seems she can communicate to us by contact and her mind." Sparkles explained.

"Do you think she'll have another power like Pyper?" Esme asked curiously.

"I don't know." He said thoughtfully.

"It's certainly a good question, though." Carlisle said walking in form the kitchen. Just then there was some howling. Jacob and Seth took off out of the house.

"So did you two have a good time in Australia?" Esme asked Emmett and I.

"Yup!" Emmett said grinning. I smiled.

"Thank you for the tickets." I said gratefully.

"No problem dear." She said smiling kindly.


	16. I'm the captain of the SS Larrys

Weird Guy Go Boom!

Life started to get back to a certain routine with the arrival of Renesmee. Bella hates me even more now than she did before because Renesmee prefers me over her parents. I think it's because I never call her Nessie. I hated that nickname from the second I heard it. I have to fight hard to keep from telling everyone the real reason Alice is gone. Edward is too busy freaking out to notice that I'm acting strange. Pyper is the only one who notices since she knows me the best and she knows why. The one thing that stays the same is, I watch GLEE with Emmett every week. Renesmee has become a little Gleek, too.

Now, there are strangers starting to show up. I need air, so I decide to take Renesmee hunting. She doesn't like it all, but she hunts when I'm with her. I heard someone come up behind me. They were trying to take Renesmee, so I freaked. The next thing I knew, they exploded. "That was so cool!" Renesmee exclaimed laughing. Wow, I just blew someone up with my mind! That's pretty amazing! We finished our trip and then we went home. I started to tell Carlisle, but Renesmee beat me to it. "Grandpa, Aunt Shay just blew a bad guy up by staring at him! It was amazing! She's the best aunt ever!" Then she ran over and hugged me.

Pyper cracked up laughing, because we both knew my looks would someday kill, but this was hilarious. Carlisle, however, had better things on his mind than laughter. "You have two powers now, just like Pyper. This is strange, I'm gonna need to run some tests on you both. I do have a question though, what did the poor guy do to deserve to be blown up?"

"Oh, he tried to take Renesmee." I sat down, feeling beat. Then I passed out.

What Happens When You Get Bored? You go to the Store!

"What happened?" Esme asked worriedly as Jasper rushed to Shay's side.

"She might have passed out because of her second power." Carlisle said thoughtfully.

"You better not make her mad or she'll blow you up Sparkles." I said sniggering. He just rolled his eyes.

"If she did that, then Nessie would be upset with her." He said smirking. I shrugged.

"I still can't believe she blew someone up with her mind." Emmett said grinning. I chuckled.

"I'm curious though, who would come here to take Nessie in the first place?" I asked curiously.

"I guess we'll never know." Carlisle said thoughtfully.

"I'm guessing we should expect more things like this to happen in the future, huh?"

"It seems that way." Great, more trouble. I thought sarcastically. "Although, I have a feeling we'll be getting a visit from the Volturi."

"You have no idea." I uttered, rolling my eyes.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, anyways I'm going to go to the store, so if anyone needs me, you know where to find me." I said as I went out the door. Emmett came out with me.

"I'll give you a ride to the store."

"Thank you." He grinned and picked me up. I rolled my eyes. He put me in the passenger's side of his monster jeep and strapped me in, even though he knew I could do it myself. Then he kissed my cheek and got in the car. He started it and then we were off to the store. He pulled up into one of the parking spaces and stopped.

"Have fun." He said grinning. I rolled my eyes and smiled. I got out after undoing all the seat belts and went inside the store. I really didn't want to actually go to the store, but it was nice to get away from all those vampires. Also we were running out of pop-tarts. Anyways, the vampires at the house were making me nervous. I know I'm half vampire, but they could still kill me, you know? Plus they were giving me strange looks and those vampires from Romania, no matter how cool I thought they were in the book, are starting to really creep me out. Did I mention that they actually want to fight the Volturi? No, well they do and I personally think that they're idiots and it's a really bad idea. The Volturi outnumber us anyways.

The Most Wonderful Day of my Life

I feel really weird lazing around all the time. Jazz won't let me out of his sight since the fainting incident and although I know it's only because he cares, I'm starting to feel caged in. I need something to do to get out of the house and just be alone. It's not just Jasper who's watching me, either. Pyper has become Super Sister, protecting me from everything that could make me move from the couch. Renesmee colors and watches TV with me a lot of the time.

I can tell she wants to go hunting with me, so I take her hunting. We go to leave when the Volturi show up, lovely. As if my day wasn't bad enough, now I have to deal with the Moron Mafia, too. Sparkles cracks up laughing at my nickname for them. He quickly hides his humor though when he sees them get close. All the people who came to support Renesmee came out and get in battle formation. Renesmee wants me to hold her, but I feel it's better for her mom to hold her. I know this scene by heart in the book, but the one thing I didn't expect was Jane targeted ME instead of Bella!

When I finally was able to stand up again, I threw her back into a rock, using only my mind. Aro thought this was funny and I heard Emmett muttering about a cat fight. I flicked a small rock at him, small enough not to make Pyper mad, but big enough to shut him up. Jane and I were having a mini fight while everyone else was doing the normal standoff scene. I however liked Jane, but I left her alive to keep Aro off my back. She did however shrink to the back of the group and left us all alone. I'm so glad Jane had the nerve to push me. I had been looking for a good fight and she gave me a great one. Unfortunately, everyone is still treating me like a mental patient who can't be trusted on her own, lovely.


	17. Wonder Trade!

This day Just Got Better

Great, the Volturi. Why can't they just go kill themselves and leave us alone? Ah well, we were bound to have a run-in with them sometime. Honestly, I always hated this scene; only because it took forever to end and, no offense to Bella, but she was being really stupid. Jane and Shay got into a small fight. While that happened, everything that happened in the book was happening. Nobody paid much attention to Shay's and Jane's fight, except for Emmett maybe. He was watching them like he was watching TV. I rolled my eyes. The only thing that changed was the fact that the wolves didn't show up. That surprised me. For some reason, it made me worry.

I hope they didn't have any run-ins with the Volturi. Demetri and quite a few others were getting antsy. "It seems that there is but another child who is half." Aro said staring at me.

"Yes, but not by choice; we've had some trouble with some vampires beforehand who were just passing by." Carlisle said stiffly.

"I see, and does this one follow your diet?"

"Yes."

"Hm..." Aro said thoughtfully. Now the Volturi had their eyes on me. Great, that's just what I needed. Sparkles rolled his eyes. Don't even start it with me, Sparkles. It's bad enough those Romanian vampires are creeping me out. Some of the vampires from our side was looking at me too, including the Romanian vampires. Gr. Come on, Alice! Hurry up and get here, so they can leave faster! "I'm curious, does this one have any special abilities like you granddaughter?"

"Yes."

"How intriguing, may I see?" He asked me directly. Carlisle gave me a slight nod. I sighed inwardly. Then I got an idea. I wonder if I could will Alice to get her faster, but first... I grinned getting an idea.

"You wouldn't..." Sparkles said glaring at me. This got a few curious looks.

"Oh you know I would." I said smirking. He growled, but was choked off short because I made him do a back flip and slap himself. "Why are you hitting yourself, huh?" He growled at me when I stopped.

"How delightful, and she has a great personality too." Aro said chuckling to himself. Now then, time to make Alice get her bubbly butt back here. Sparkles was still glaring at me. Hey, I could have made you dip your head into the toilet again. So the rest of the time, I'm trying to get Alice to get here and finally she shows up.

"It's weird I had the strangest feeling to hurry up." She said confused as she walked up to us.

"That would her doing." Sparkles said pointing at me. Alice laughed.

"I figured as much." Then Alice got on with whole introductions since she had two vampires, whose names I forgot, with her and nobody, but the Cullens and maybe Shay, knew who they were. The Volturi finally left and the vampires did too and I finally got to go to bed, the end!

Dreamland

I am getting so tired of not being able to sleep. That's the one thing I miss about being human. Food isn't a big deal, but I liked my sleep. There is no more that Pyper and I know about, which I am glad, because I am tired of being Alice too. Maybe I'm just home sick. That's what Jasper told me. Even messing with Sparkles is getting boring. I miss my family and wish I could go to the mall without drawing attention to myself. Alice told me she would take me soon, but I wish I could go today.

Pyper is really picking up on my bad mood, so she's in a funk, too. Everyone is tiptoeing around us like they think we're gonna break down, which just makes me even angrier. Not only am I in a bad mood, but so is Jade. She is having a hard time adjusting to the new school. She wants to stay home since we all do. It's hard to explain to her, so I just use the excuse of being older. I really am getting homesick.

I am even starting to miss Mom's nagging. Carlisle comes running into the room, dragging Pyper along with him. "I found a way to get you both home!" He said enthusiastically. "If you ever decide to come back, you can, by pressing this button." He pinned a rainbow button onto Pyper's bag and led us to his office. There were a lot of wires and fancy technology in his office and I was scared to touch anything for fear of messing it up. He told us to hold hands and put these joystick-looking-things in our free hands. "Just push the buttons on top of these and you will be home." Pyper and I counted to three and pressed the buttons. The whole room started to spin and I got very dizzy. When I opened my eyes, I found all my friends staring at me and Pyper. It was time to go to class. I grabbed a copy of Twilight on my way out of the library. I had a feeling a lot had changed.

THE END!


End file.
